Mirrored Anguish
by samtheshizzle
Summary: Young Ludwig is a very sick boy, nearing death with every minute. Not even in his dreams is he ever left in peace. Human AU, TW for emotional abuse and suicidal thoughts.


_Oh no... First things first, this is a roleplay thread with my friend kast-cada._

_Human AU. Ludwig is a very, very sick child, nearing death. TW for emotional abuse maybe? Yes._

* * *

Sighing heavily, Ludwig blinked at the waning moon, wondering why he could never get any real rest. During the day, he was too plagued with his disease, never being able to fully enjoy life. And at night, he has to meet… her. The thought of seeing that unknown shadow creature made his skin crawl.

As much as he tried to resist the temptation of sleep, he couldn't win. Eventually his eyes started getting bleary. Without even realizing it, he had fallen asleep.

It was quiet and dark. Warily, he looked around, hoping that she wouldn't be there this time.

"Say, Ludwig," A voice cut through the silence, though not having any visable source of sound and small high pitched, almost mechanical, giggles echoed constantly. "How does it feel to know that you're so close to death, but no one to put you out of your misery, hmm?" A black shadow swirled and appeared above Ludwig's head and began forming a face and neck. Soon enough, there she was, with her short, dark blonde hair and adorning her hair was a long, purple ribbon. She had big, green amethyst-like eyes that seemed so innocent, but carried something far worse. Cracks and black strands of smoke appeared here and there on the sides of her face, which was currently holding a big, snarly grin. "Missed me?"

He twitched slightly when he heard the voice. "P-please just leave me alone." He could feel the coldness spreading around him. This little girl seemed so innocent, yet he knew that she was hiding something sinister. More than sinister even. "I don't want to be with you. I won't die."He was starting to shiver with fear and cold. Diverting his eyes from the girl, he looked down at his feet.

"How can you be so sure, Luddie?" The so called shadow named 'Lilli' reached out a shadowed, black clawed hand and ran her claws gently along the side of his face. "Your ignorance will be the end of you. So why not just come to me already?~" She chuckled and swirled around him to the front and underneath to face him eye to eye. Her big, green eyes seemed so empty, but held vicious cruelty.

"I said I WON'T DIE!" He snapped, shivering and trembling even more with fear. "I will not die, I will not die, I won't be staying with you, never!" He backed away from her touch, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Just… leave me alone! Why won't you leave me alone?!" It was quite obvious that he would die soon, however he preferred to ignore the imminent truth. The truth was too terrifying.

She laughed. "Awww.. is my Little Luddie getting to emotional now?~" Lilly slowly hovered towards him at a frightening, but slow pace. Her grin was even bigger now, and it always gave her amusement to see him shake in fear. "Now, that question is a bit… out there, isn't it?" She kept on smiling and laughing, no longer sounding innocent. "How do you know I'm real, Luddie? Thats the real question."

"You are not real! You can't be real, you are just a figment of my imagination, that's why you should go away!" He wrapped his arms around his knees and curled up. "Please just leave me be."

"If I'm a figment of your so called 'imagination'," She spoke."Why am I still here?" She hovered-leaned over Ludwigs curled up figure and laughed again and again. "Are you so weak minded that you can't even vanquish your own demons away per say?"

"I am sick okay?! I am sure that once I get better I can make you go away!" He hated it, he hated every moment of it, he did not want to sleep, yet his frail body wouldn't allow him to wake up. "I just want to wake up… Stupid meds…"

She hovered lower, so that they were face to face. "Goodnight Luddie. Even god won't save you if you think tomorrow is going to be better. Thats if god exists in the first place." She stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity, and she was having so much fun.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I hate you!" He got up and tried to run. He ran and ran, to nowhere in particular, yet once more, he ended up where he had started. "Just… what the hell ARE you?!"

"If you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you and I am that abyss." She laughed even louder and psychotic than how she laughed before. "And you…" She stared at him with a piercing gaze and her pupils were dilated to the point where it covered her entire eye black. "…placed yourself in that abyss."

His eyes widened with fear, anger and frustration. "WHY?! Just what did I do to deserve this?! Isn't it bad enough that I am cursed with an untreatable disease?! Why can't I even find peace in death?" Big tears were rolling down his cheeks. Perhaps it was time that he gave up already. Perhaps the witch will go away once he dies?

But he did not have the courage, nor the heart to off himself yet. At least for his brother he wanted to stay just a little longer.

Ludwig did not have the will to hurt his brother like that.

The witched stopped laughing and began humming loudly. "You're going around in circles, Luddie!~" She began spinning around twice to visualize her spoken words. "Will you ever stop spinning and see what your ignorant self is missing?" She mocked as she came even closer towards him. "Just forget the world, and come with me, hmm? Just end it all, or this torment continues, and trust me, spend all the time you like."

"I can't! Gil wouldn't want that. And I don't like you, you are gross and terrible." He tried to slap her away. "I hate you!"

As his hand went forward to hit her, it went straight through her face, and existed through the other cheek. "You fool!~ Why would you even dare try to hit an entity like me?" Traces of the black smoke stayed on his hand, slowly growing bigger in size and almost covering his hand with black smoke. "And your stupid brother, Gilbert. He thinks you're insane, you know? He just can't stand the thought of having an ignorant and delusional brother. He must be getting ridiculed. All because of you!~" She said, lacing her voice with venom.

Terrified, he tried to wipe off the smoke. "Gil isn't stupid! You are stupid! You are disgusting and you are only telling this to mu ake me sad! My brother is strong and he loves me… He would never hate me!" He was screaming by now. No, he did not want this. Why did he deserve this? Why? Was it his disease that was rusting his mind? "What do you want from me?!"

"Gilbert - as dumb as he is- is perfectly smart enough to actually fucking hate you. He is strong, but he looks down upon you like the plague because you are weak." She chuckled."All I want.." She glared him down with a psychotic smile. "You."

"Liar! You are lying, LYING!" He looked away from her piercing gaze. "W-What are you going to do to me?! Please leave me alone….. Please, I am begging you…"

"Tch! How the fuck would you know? You're too ignorant to even acknowledge your own disease." She chuckled again. "Ignorance is bliss, until it becomes fatal, and as for what I am going to do to you.. thats for you to find out."

"Please just leave me alone… I will do anything! I promise! Just let me be… Stop it, please…" His lungs hurt from his hyperventilation. "G-go away…. Please just… go away…"

She was getting a real kick out of this. "Kill yourself then!" She laughed even louder. "Show the world that you're just a burden and do them all a favor by promptly leaving this world and joining me, where I accept you, and leave this wretched world."

Sobbing loudly, he screamed out, and awakened from the nightmare. Covered in sweat and tears, he got up and opened the window. There was no use. There was no use. There was no use. If nothing works, he should just throw himself into this hell now. He stood there, ready to jump, when he was promptly pulled away from the window by a terrified nurse.

Ludwig cried out. "No! I will die anyway, just leave me here to die!"

The nurse was trembling and shaking. "I c-can't let you do that! It is against the law to assist. You don't have the right to die!" As much as she would have preferred to end the boy's torment, she could not to do it.

The right to die was not given to people in this land.

Frustrated, Ludwig pushed her aside weakly, and went back to bed. It was no use.

It was no use.

No.

There was no escaping it.

The nurse administered him a strong sedative.

No.

He didn't want to sleep.

No.

"Please… no…"

* * *

_HmmMMMM poor kiddo._

_Reviews appreciated as always._

_If you don't review, Witch!Liech might visit you in your sleep... OvO_

_-samtheshizzle-_


End file.
